Harry Potter and the Elemental core
by N1njaT0m
Summary: It's just another ordinary year for Harry Potter, that is until he comes into his inheritence.


I do not own any of the characters, places or things written here as I did not create them.

 _I_ = Harry's thoughts

 _'I'_ = Voice in Harry's head

It was the 1st September 1993, and Harry had just arrived at King's Cross Station. He had walked through the magical barrier to see the crimson red and onyx black train. He had loaded his luggage and found a compartment, also spotting the perculiar looking man, sitting to his right, wearing robes that looked to have been almost torn to shreds, and was fast asleep, then he had started to think about what he had signed up for this year.

 **Flashback**

Harry had recieved a letter from his owl, Hedwig. The letter was marble white, with a red wax seal with the Hogwarts crest on the seal. But the crest seemed different it had had a fifth house with a picture of a phoenix.

He had torn open the envelope to reveal a white letter, the exact same colour as the envelope, stating the required spell books and equipment for the year, with a note revealing that there is to be a new house due to rising number of students attending Hogwarts. The letter also stated that if he wanted to be resorted he must send a letter back to Professor McGonagall to notify her.

Harry decided to send that letter.

 **End of Flashback**

Harry was now wondering if that was such a good idea.

This was due to the fact that he got enough stares from people already, but now he would have the attention of the whole Hall, whether he liked it or not.

He was also wondering about this new house, Emrys. Why has Dumbledore decided to make a new house now and not year's ago? That was when a familiar brunette entered the compartment and then rushed to hug him as fast as a bullet. This caused the pain from the lashes on his back to flare.

'It's great to see you Harry!' She squeezing him harder as if he was going to vanish. This caused him even more pain.

'Hello... Hermione.' He breathed out in pain. 'Would you mind letting go? my back is sore.'

'Of course not, Harry.' She stated finally letting go of Harry.

 _Ah, the relief feels nice_

'Hermione don't run off like that!' said someone he didn't expect to be seeing; let alone talk to. The Ice Queen. Daphne Greengrass.

'Sorry, I got really excited when I spotted Harry.'

 _N_ _o kidding_

After they had both sat down in front of him he asked:

'Hey, do either of you two know anything about the new Emrys House?' questioned Harry.

'Well,' she started in the tone of voice that screams know-it-all, 'the last known Emrys was Merlin himself. He was the mentor of the founders.'

 _Makes sense_

'So it is sort of to commemorate him.'

'Most likely.'

'So... what brings the fabled Ice Queen to my compartment.' Harry questioned Daphne with a pointed look.

'Well she is interested in the feats Mr Potter has performed.'

 _Which one._ He smirked.

'Which one.' said while Hemione smirking.

 _is she some sort of freaking psychic_?!

'The one about the Basilisk.'

 _How does she know! Oh, forgot about Hermione. I didn't know they had spent so much time together._

'Ah, that one... I ran the sword of Godric Gryffindor through the roof of the Basilsk's mouth.' Harry responded, remembering the memory so vividly.

'But what about it's eyes?' she responded coolly

'Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, gouged it's eyes out.'

'Luck.'

'No it was part of the plan.' Harry lied.

 _Never thought about that... although Dumbledore probably planned it_

'Then what?' Daphne replied, probably not believing him but ignoring that detail.

'One of it's fangs was lodged in my arm. I can show you the scar as proof.'

'Really?' she queried.

'Of course.' He replied, while rolling up his sleeve to reveal the battle scar that marked his first kill of a deadly mythical beast. The scar was 10 cm thick in diameter and perfectly circular. Thanks to the phoenix tears there wasn't any sign of disease. The only proof he had been bitten was that the scar was visible and emenated an aura of lethality.

 _The aura is new. Maybe it does that when I feel that I am near enemies like snakes when they use their venom._ _But what enemies... maybe Malfoy will appear soon._

'And how did you survive the poison?' Daphne asked fascinated.

'Uh... A phoenix tear.'

'Oh. Any more details to share?'

'No.' He replied. 'So what did you choose for your electives, you two?'

'We both chose study of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.'

'I chose those too, but I got the professor to swap History of Magic with Care of Magical Creatures.'

At hearing this both Daphne and Hermione just sat there shocked.

'Well, that was... unexpected.' Hermione muttered louder than she thought.

'Definitely.' Daphne agreed, but then remembered something and left the compartment.

'So... Are you getting re-sorted Hermione?' and after a nod from his friend, replied 'I am as well, because I decided to make sure I was put in the correct house.'

'That makes sense. Oh look Daphne must be coming back.'

But when the door to the compartment opened there stood the person who he loathed nearly as much as Voldemort himself. Draco Malfoy.

 _guessed it_

Of course he was also accompanied by his minions, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, or Vinny and Greg if you want to piss them off which Harry would be trying to do. luckily he had learned enough about wards to stop them from interfering with his potions.

'What are you doing here, Malfoy?' Hermione asked with scorn in her voice.

'You have no right to ask me questions, Mudblood scum...'

It was at that point that he was sent flying by a slab of rock. Sent by Harry of course. But when Draco's lackeys tried to advance on Harry he sent off three quick 'incarcerous' spells, binding them and their leader. Then Daphne appeared with what seemed to be mini version of herself. Draco moaned in pain and started crying.

'Wow Harry that was quick.' replied Daphne. 'I didn't have to freeze their crown jewels. Anyway this is my sister Astoria. This will be her first year at Hogwarts. She has also wanted to meet you,' the witch mentioned blushed at this, 'because she didn't have anyone else to talk to.'

After Daphne had finished her introduction, the young Astoria ran over and sat down by Harry.

'Hi Harry, you can call me Tori. You can also call my sister Daph.' Tori said rather quickly

Daphne blushed at this. 'Tori, I said that only you and Hermione can call me Daph.'

'It's fine Daph.' Harry interrupted, causing Daphne's face to go redder and her mouth to go silent.

The rest of the journey was just the four of them talking about random things and wondering who will be sorted into which house. Harry thought it would be funny if Malfoy was sorted into Hufflepuff. It was a shame he wasn't getting re-sorted. He thought that he wouldn't be surprised if Hermione was sorted into Ravenclaw.

Just before the train arrived at Hogwarts, the train grinded to a screeching stop, and the air grew cold as if the sadness had been sucked out of it. The man didn't seem to notice. Harry could here a rattling sound, like pins being tapped against glass. That was when he spotted it, dark and hooded with thin fingers which looked to have no skin. But worst of all, it was looking at Harry.

It opened the compartment door moving towards Harry, hovering because it had no legs. The closer it came to Harry the more sorrow he started to become. When it had finally reached Harry, it started sucking some misty substance out of him. Harry could do nothing, and all he could hear was a woman screaming he almost didn't notice the white substance seeping from the wand of the man in rags. Then he blacked out.

When he had woken up the lights were on again, it was all back to normal, like it was a dream. But everyone else was looking at him with worried expressions.

'Are you okay Harry?' asked Hermione, the worry audible in her voice.

'Yeah, but I still feel a bit weird.

'Eat this Harry,' said the man in rags holding a piece of chocolate.

After Harry had finished the chocolate, he asked 'I don't want to be rude but who are you, sir?'

'My name is Remus Lupin, Harry and I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.'

He knew this man, from when he had found his mum's diary once. He was his dad's friend. Also thanks to the diary he kne who Sirius was as well. 'You and Sirius were my mum and dad's friend, you became animagi right?'

'Not me but the others yes. How did you know about me and Sirius?'

At hearing this Hermione perked up, ' Are you talking about Sirius Black?' and after a nod from the only two males in the compartment, 'But didn't he cause the death of Harry's parents and all those muggles?'

At hearing this both Harry and Remus exclaime 'Of course not. It was Pettigrew who killed those muggles, and Pettigrew who was the actual secret keeper.'

'Wait, how come you know this Harry?' Remus asked.

'Due to my awesome skills I managed to find Mum's diary, and it told me everything.' Remus' response was to just look at him in admiration with love, care and worry in his eyes.

'Your Dad once said I would be your uncle in all but blood. But Harry do you blame me for not helping you?'

'No I know about your... condition.'

'What was that thing Professor?'

'It was a dementor. It is a dark creature that suck's the happiness out of people. They guard Azkaban Prison, but are also the wardens.

After that they continued talking about random stuff. When the train had stopped Harry had wondered if he should free Malfoy or not. He decided to let him go after he got off the Express. He grabbed his luggage and everyone else's and after using a following charm on the luggage went to catch up with the trio.

When the bindings had lifted, Malfoy cursed at being knocked down so easily. 'Next time I see Potter or Granger I will make them pay.'

After that they walked back to one of the carriages somberly.

Harry's journey in his carriage was far different. There was happiness throughout it, especially when they remembered how Harry had wiped out Malfoy and his goons single-handedly. Also sice there was now a lack of dementors.

Once Harry had reached Hogwarts he couldn't help himself from feeling warm and at home. He was at the one place where no Dursley could or would hurt him. His caused him to think about the lash marks he had on his back. He could vividly remember the joy with which his uncle had 'punished' him with his new belt. He didn't think someone so lazy could swing that hard. He had regretted under-estimating him. Drifting out of his horrid thoughts he heard Daphne's question.

'When did you learn to cast those spells Harry?' she whispered as they entered the Great Hall.

'I practiced' he whispered back.

The Great Hall was as beautiful as ever, there wasn't a single sign of sadness from the dementors outside the castle.

After Dumbledore had finished his announcements and the sorting hat had finished it's song, the sorting began. Daphne, Tori and Hermione had finished being sorted, they were sorted in to Emrys. Fred, George and Neville were also sorted into Emrys, along with some people from the other years. Then it was Ron's turn to be sorted.

'Slytherin!' cried the hat. at hearing his hos brothers started chanting 'Ron's a slimy snake'.

 _That was perculiar I wonder what that was about. I also remember not having my vault key. Mrs. Weasley has it..._ Then it was Harry's turn.

'Emrys'

As Harry's robes changed to white and red, a voice could be heard in Harry's head.

 _'Welcome back my Lord.'_

 _What now?!_


End file.
